The invention relates to a device for dispensing liquids, especially medicinal liquids, from a mouthpiece aperture, the latter being connected to a supply of liquid, by manual actuation of a piston-cylinder device which allows the manual actuation only after an overload threshold has been exceeded.
A device of this kind is known from GB-2 262 138 A. It serves for the nasal application of a pharmaceutical liquid substance. The manual actuation system provides for the displacement of a liquid-containing cylinder of a piston-cylinder device in the direction of the mouthpiece aperture. During this process, the piston strikes against a counter abutment and is pierced by a cannula projecting freely from the counter abutment in the opposite direction to the actuating stroke. The cannula functions as a conduit leading to the mouthpiece aperture, which is designed as a single-hole nozzle. The cylinder is in the form of a cartridge containing a single portion. It can be inserted into the piston-cylinder device. A sleeve closed at the end is the support for the cartridge. This sleeve is united to the housing of the device and is held engaged in a defined stand-by position. Only after an overload threshold formed in this way has been exceeded is manual actuation allowed. The overload threshold is obtained by means of knobs on the outer wall which engage in a corresponding latching groove on spring fingers of the housing. A safeguard against unintentional actuation is thereby achieved, and this effect is completed by spacing feet of this device on the housing which extend like a protective palisade around the actuation end of the sleeve, which is configured as a slider. The catch overcome in both directions: on the one hand to bring about the dispensing piston stroke; on the other hand for the charging of the device, i.e. insertion of the disposable cartridge.
A manually actuated pump-type atomizer is revealed, for example, by GB-2 014 233 A.